Timeless
by NewGirlFan15
Summary: Professor Killian Jones and Bails Bond person Emma Swan are recruited by the FBI for a special task to stop history being changed. (based of TV show Timeless
1. Daughter of the Sky pt1

**Hi everyone just a quick little note. Basing this fan fiction on TV show Timeless and trying to add in my own stories and twists into it. I hate doing this but Henry doesn't exist in this fan fiction as much as I love his character. Any how hopefully you will enjoy, this is my 2nd attempt at trying to write a Captain Swan fan fiction.**

"So to finish of this weeks history class, it's time for the weekly joke. Why were the early days of history called the dark ages." Killian waits a moment for an answer. "Because there were so many knights!" he begins laughing at his own joke.

Most of the girls that take his history class start laughing but they only do it cause they all basically have a crush on their history professor but Killian is to blind to notice these things. The boys in the class either roll their eyes or are already half way out the door on the Friday afternoon when they hear him mentioning the word history and joke in a sentence.

"Class dismissed then." Killian nods to them all and waves his arm towards the door. "Go on enjoy your weekend parties."

The class start to get up and rush out. Killian heads to his desk and starts putting away the papers the class had handed in at the beginning. Another weekend of marking, he wished for something more exciting to happen in life, he loved history it was something he was passionate about, but ever since the death of his wife Milah things just weren't right.

Some of the girls giggle bye professor Jones as they walk past him and out the door. While some of the other girls were more forward and ask him to come party with them or ask him to meet up with them later.

Killian was one of the youngest in his department at 28 years of age, so he seemed to get more attention then his other colleagues. Some of them urged him to have student teacher relationship with the girls were willing, but Killian would say it wasn't his thing. He hadn't been with another woman since Milah died over a year ago. She would want him to move but not with student.

Killian leaves his lecture room and heads back to his office to make sure he has everything before heading home. He walks in to see a dark haired woman sitting on his wooden desk chair with her legs and shoes up on the table. She smirks at him as he comes into the room closing the door.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" he was annoyed that this stranger had just came into his office without him being here.

The woman swings her legs of the desk and gets up of the chair and walks towards him with loads of confidence.

"Regina Mills...I work for the government." she puts her hand out to shake Killian's.

"Again what do you want and just because you're in the government doesn't mean you have the right to come into my office."

"I'm part of the government I can go anywhere I want." she sits down on top of his desk this time, knowing from his reaction it is annoying him. "As for why I'm here its for your great knowledge of history."

"There is loads of people in this department just as good as me." he mumbles.

"But your the best. What do you say Mr Jones come work for the government for a while. Have a little adventure instead of talking about history how about being part of history." she tries to get his interest.

"Whats that suppose to mean?" he asks Regina.

"You have to come with me to find out Mr Jones." she smirks in a flirtatious way.

# ~ # ~ # ~ # ~ # ~

"What the hell do you know about family?" the man yells at Emma.

Emma is so pissed of at the guy for skipping bail and now ruining one of her good dresses she slams his head against the steering wheel.

"Nothing." a bit sadden by the fact it something she lives with everyday not knowing who her parent are, why they didn't want her. Growing up she never fit into any family she didn't truly know what family was.

Emma arrives home in her apartment in Boston about 2 hours later after handing in her perp. Another one caught she thinks to herself, she throws her car keys onto the work top counter and kicks of her high heels which are starting to kill her feet.

She then heads to her fridge and gets a nice cold beer out and flops down onto her couch to relax and watch some TV hopefully if she can find anything good on. She takes the first sip of her beer when the door bell rings.

"I'm coming now." she is annoyed at whoever is calling at this time of night, she wasn't expecting another considering she didn't have any friends or knew anyone in her apartment block.

Emma opens the door is greeted by man with light brown hair and in a black suit.

"Emma Swan?" he asks in his British accent.

"Yes." she replies hesitantly wondering who the hell this guy was and how he knew her name.

The man pulls out at badge and show her it...F.B.I "We need you." he puts the badge away again quickly.

Emma laughs. "Is this suppose to be some kind a joke why would the FBI need someone like me I'm just a bails bond person."

"You have been requested." he says sounding quite like a robot.

"What for?" She was curious, she knew he was a real FBI agent she could tell fake badge when she saw one but this one was real. And what could she ever help them with.

The man pulls out his phone and shows Emma the screen.

"You know this man?"

Emma's eyes widen in shock she hadn't seen him since he ditched her with the watches, since she was 17 nearly 10 years ago. "Neal." Emma just about gets his name out. "Is he is trouble?"

"Best coming with me Miss Swan to the office to discuss the situation a bit further and in more detail." he begins to look her up and down noticing her stained dress. "I suppose I could let you change first."

"Sure thing Locksley." she turns back into her apartment leaving door open for him to come in. He hasn't mentioned his name to her yet how did she know.

He then hears he calling back. "I observe things rather quickly Robin Locksley."

 **Me again, please review, follow, fav if you're interested maybe finding out where this all leads. I have loads of different stories planned out on a word document and this is one of the first ones there is like thirteen other stories for this to span into.**

 **If you want to know what Emma and Killian look like Emma would be season 1 pilot Emma and Killian looks more like Colin O'Donoghue in the movie Carrie Pilby**


	2. Daughter of the Sky Pt2

**Thanks for the follows so far. I thought I'd upload it since I got it done but don't know what way going to upload if it will be weekly or whenever I finish a chapter. Anyhow for now enjoy the next chapter :) Remember to please follow, fav and review.**

Emma is guided into a spacious room, it was a room with walls made out of windows bar one which was painted black and had a TV screen on it, and a long table in the middle of the room with 12 chairs around it. When Emma looked out she could see loads of people rushing the building or some on there computers typing really fast getting on with their day to day life.

"So you going to tell me why I'm here?" she sits down in one of the chairs. Robin kept saying he couldn't tell her anything apart from they were heading to Booth Enterprizes. Emma expected to be took to some FBI building or a secret location but maybe Booth Enterprizes was in with the FBI. She had heard of the company before they, produced loads for phone and computers loads of technology stuff that Emma didn't really care about as long as she had a working phone and some WiFi she was fine.

Before Robin could say anything Regina comes bursting in through the door with Killian. Still dressed in a white shirt his long black coat and red scarf on him from teaching earlier that day. Pushing some of hair behind his ear, he really did need a hair cut.

"Good you're both here already, we can get down to business. Mr Jones please sit." Regina speaks to Killian like he is a dog and she is the master and heads to the front of the room were the screen is and grabs a small remote.

Killian gives Emma a smile as he sits down the opposite of her, and Robin stands at the back of the room in the corner with his arms crossed letting Regina take the lead.

Emma puts her hand up. "Hold up I'm not ready to get down to business you drag me here, I want to know whats going on why you need me here."

"Well Miss Swan if you would let me I could explain." Regina grits through her teeth.

"Ok go then." Emma gives her the go ahead to explain.

"Neal Gold." Regina points the remote at the screen and a picture of Neal appears. Emma squirms in her seat a bit. "He came to Booth Enterprizes last night and stole a valuable piece of equipment." she clicks the remote button again.

A clip is showing of Neal in a different less busier part of the building coming in with a gang of men and guns. The four people working for Booth Enterprizes the night before are shown putting their hands up to the gun men. Neal heads to a machines that is round like a sphere shape, he opens the door to it and his men follow still point guns at the workers as they get inside. As the door closes to the machine one of the workers is on the phone straight away. Then the machines starts spinning within seconds it disappears from the video and pages are flying everywhere that belong to the workers.

"Bloody Hell. What was that love?" Killian asks he is in shock, wondering how something like this is possible.

"Its a time machine." Robin finally speaks up from the back of the room. "August Booth created it, it was the finalized version of it."

"Glad to hear another Brit accent." Killian says to Robin acknowledging the mans presence, then he turns back to talk to Regina. "There is no such things as time machines."

"Is this like some Marty Mcfly Back to the Future stuff?" Emma adds in, she is also in shock. What the hell was Neal up to. She had also called him Neal Gold when Emma knew him he was known as Neal Cassidy.

"Booth has been working with the FBI for quite sometime now on this time machine, it is indeed real we now have the power to travel through time." Regina explains to them both.

"Can I see it again?" Killian can't get over an actual time machine being built. Regina starts playing to the clip again.

"I still don't see what we have to do with some stupid machine." Emma is starting to get pissed off.

Before the machine disappears in the clip on the screen again, Regina pauses it much to Killian's disappointment.

"There is another machine, the original one that was made. We want you both to use it." Regina looks to Killian knowing no matter what she says Killian is already in unlike Emma. "As I told you earlier Mr Jones instead of teaching History you can be part of it. You can experience it, how exciting would that be to actually see history with your own eyes."

"Why us thought?" Emma was no buying into the crap this woman was spinning her and this Mr Jones guy. "Why can't the FBI just use it."

"We know Neal Gold has gone back to a certain place in time somewhere within this 50 mile radius." The screen changed to a map of america and I red circle in the Miami region. "We believe you two would be best for the job. Mr Jones as good History skills we would like him to make sure that History tries to remain the same as much as possible. And you Miss Swan, you know Neal best in this room, and I'm sure you are also rather good with a gun given your past."

"Where in back in time has Neal Gold went?" Killian is very intrigued

Robin interrupts from the back of the room again. "1937, we don't know what he wants, why he is doing this its up to you to find out all we know it can be dangerous if he changes history, peoples lives will change."

Emma gets up off her seat and heads towards the door. "You can find someone else I'm out I don't want anything to do with this crazy stuff."

She storms out of the room, Robin is about to go after her and Regina says leave it to me, keep Killian here company I believe he is in.

Emma reaches the the front doors of the building and realises she hasn't got a way home she came in a blacked out black SUV with Robin. She hears the clicking of high heels coming fast behind her.

"Look whatever your name is, I don't want to be a part of anything like this my life if great now. I don't need to go back to try track down an ex for the FBI." Emma snaps and folds her arms like a huffing little child.

"It's Regina Mills. We have loads of people we could use to go on this mission but you know Neal best you know how he works no one else does. That's why we wanted you and who know Miss Swan you might learn a few things." she gives back Emma some cheek showing Emma that Regina Mills isn't to be messed with.

"Neal Gold? That last time I saw him he was called Neal Cassidy." Emma in her mind thinks how crazy all this is, a time machine, as this is even real life, but if she goes and gets Neal it will be over and done with no FBI on her back...hopefully.

"He found what he was looking for." Regina tells Emma. Emma knows exactly what Regina means by this. She is a bit disheartened by the comment. Neal got out of jail and didn't do any time and she got send to jail for his crime. And that Neal had now found the family he was searching for yet she still knew nothing about hers.


	3. Daughter of the Sky Pt3

**Back again so soon! I had this chapter ready to go so I thought might as well post it since I'm not busy these next few days can get some more of the story done before going back to work. I would also like to add I am not a history nerd, more than half the facts I will mention in the story will most likely be wrong. I have researched it a little bit but not much so please forgive me if history stuff is wrong.**

 **Also thanks for the reviews, favs and follows I really appreciate it.**

 **Enjoy Chapter 3 :)**

"Serious, I mean look at me I look silly." Emma really disliked her outfit that was chosen for her to go back to the 1930's, she looked in the mirror brushing her hands down the dress.

"I think you look like a proper woman from the history books." replied Zelena. Zelena works for Booth Enterprizes she was there the night the time machine got stole and she is also Regina's sister. Emma discovered when she was getting ready that the sisters may not look like each other but they are both bossy and outspoken.

"I feel like a granny." Emma moaned starting pulling the dress up above her knees to make it look less granny like. She was wearing a floral print dress with wide sleeves and a slender bias cut body with flair at the hem with a matching belt. Her shoes had thick heels and were black with ample straps.

Zelena pulls back at the dress bringing it to below Emma's knees again. "Nope, it has to kept just below the knee at least. Men would find it shocking to see you with it any higher."

"Where did all this stuff come from anyway?" Emma asks. After she agreed to help, Regina led her to this little room were she met Zelena who some how got the job of looking after how Emma dresses. Clothes were delivered to the room within a half an hour for Emma to put on.

"Really?" Zelena raises one of her eyebrows. "It's the FBI they can get anything as soon as they want. You look good Emma." Zelena gives a smile and admires the job she has done dressing Emma up. "I think it's time we join up with the others.

Zelena leads Emma to the big room that was shown in the video. When she walks in Regina and Robin are talking to August Booth the owner, she recognises him from when he is on TV announcing something new for phones or computers. Meanwhile Killian is looking at the massive sphere time machine with someone she hasn't met yet.

"This is just...its amazing." Killian touches the time machine he is astonished. "This could possibly change the future...does it go to the future Jefferson?"

"No, we are in the process of making another machine that does go to the future, we tried combining them both but it just never seemed to work." Jefferson replies to Killian. His eye is caught by Emma standing by Regina, Robin, August and Zelena.

"She's beautiful." Killian continues to admire the machine.

Jefferson doesn't realise he is talking about the machine at first. "She really is stunning."

Killian is confused and notices Jefferson not looking at the machine he turns to see him looking in the direction towards Emma.

"Please tell you are saying the woman is beautiful and not the machine." Jefferson says.

Killian looks at Emma, she looks so different compared to earlier when he first met her in the glass windowed office with no make up, in jeans and red leather jacket and long black boots. She did look really nice in her dress. "Yeah she is a good looking woman." he admits.

Jefferson turns to Killian. "Just good looking, god if I weren't dating the fiery red head Zelena next to her I'd be asking her on a date maybe more."

Emma starts heading towards the two men.

"Hi, I'm Emma, we haven't been introduce yet."

"Jefferson...Just Jefferson." he shakes her hand.

"You both look dashing in your suits. Proper gentlemen" she tells them, with a little hint she is messing them around about the suits.

Killian and Jefferson were both wearing similar suits. Killian was wearing grey while Jefferson wore navy. Their jackets were quite long with wide padded shoulders and wide lapels and both jackets were double breasted, underneath the jackets they wore a 6 button vest with lapels and a white shirt. While the suit pants were high fit on the waist, bulged out over the their thighs and knees and tapered into the ankle with a cuff.

"We were just saying the same about you." Jefferson smirks back at her.

"I hear you are joining, Killian and me on this little adventure."

"Indeed I am. Only person August trust to work the time machine." he said proudly tucking at his lapels on his jacket.

Soon enough the three of them were instructed to get inside the machine. Inside it there was loads of buttons, and three seats. One seat at the front which Jefferson took up, and it was near all the panels with the buttons on it to control the machine. Then there was two behind that faced each other, which was Emma and Killian's seats. The time machine looked rather big on the outside but unlike Doctor Who and his tardis it was small on the inside.

"I can't believe we are going back in time." Killian sounded like an excited child on Christmas morning.

"Calm down there." Emma laughs at him. She finds it kind of nice in a way as well to see someone so passionate about something.

Emma is buckled into her seat and notices Killian struggling with his belt, so she gets unbuckled and leans over to help him.

"There you go. Are you sure you're a professor?" She pulls on his belt strap tightening it a bit.

"Thanks love, so your here out to protect us then?" he asks.

"I can try my best but try not get into too much trouble bit rusty with the gun haven't used one in a while."

"Where is your gun?" he hadn't seen her get a gun at any point when she came into the room.

Emma smirks and rubs part of her leg. "Where do you think." She winks at him causing him to blush.

"Never mind then I can guess." He quickly says. What was wrong with him blushing at woman telling him her gun was under her dress.

Jefferson butts in. "Well Emma I hope you can get it out quickly if needs be."

"What do you think Miss Earhart will be like? I think she will be an amazing woman she was the first woman to do loads of flying when it came to woman pilots." Killian asks Emma and Jefferson.

"You really are a history nerd." Jefferson from the front seat while flicking some switches.

Emma replies. "It's quite cute. She seems like a bad ass woman. Independent knows what she wants."

"You know about Amelia Earhart?" Killian seemed shocked.

"I have been to the New York History museum, they have a lovely piece on Earhart." Emma adds. "So I do know a bit of History.

Killian had discovered what important event was about to happen, that Neal Gold and his gang had went back to. Proving to Regina Mills why she picked him out of all the historians in the first place. It was the day before Amelia Earhart second attempt at flying around the world. The one that Amelia never returned from. Far as history goes they believe the plane crashed in the ocean. While some people came up with a theory that Amelia didn't want to be in the spot light anymore and she was alive and lived on a little island no one knew about.

Now the gang were heading back to May 31st 1937 the day before Amelia leaves, to try and see what Neal Gold is up to and stop him.

"1937 here we come." Jefferson says as the time machine starts to shake. Emma and Killian look at each other bit nervous but with adventure in their eyes, waiting for what history holds for them.


End file.
